As Long As I Got You Baby
by ExplicitMoxViolence
Summary: One-shot. Renee suffers extreme mood swings with her first pregnancy and Dean struggles to navigate the minefield.


**Disclaimer:** **Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners.** **This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

 **As Long As I Got You Baby**

 **-x-**

Renee and Dean were haphazardly trying to navigate pregnancy for the first time. The first hurdle was the morning sickness...

 _Sleepily leaning over to kiss her, Dean found himself unceremoniously shoved back as she raced to the bathroom, sinking onto the tiles and emptying her stomach into the toilet._

" _My breath isn't that bad is it?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and following her in._

 _This had become their morning routine now and he grabbed a hair band from the counter and used it to pull her hair back. Filling a glass with water from the tap, he rubbed her back until she stopped heaving and then handed her the glass._

 _She let out a little noise of pain as she sat back against the bath tub._

 _He sat down on the tiles beside her and let her rest her head on his chest._

" _This sucks" she murmured, voice raspy from sleep._

" _I know" he massaged her head gently._

" _Oh God" she groaned, lurching forward as another wave of sickness hit her._

Next came the visit to her parents in Canada to tell them the news. Renee was oddly calm about it, but Dean was sweating bullets...

" _Why are you so fidgety?" she asked, driving them to her dad's place._

" _You're sure he's not gonna kill me?"_

 _She laughed. "He's not going to kill you"_

" _I knocked up his little girl..." he fretted._

" _You did" she smiled, amused at his panic. "But he likes you. You'll be fine"_

" _Maybe we should have gone to one of those 24 hour chapels and got married first..."_

 _Renee laughed loudly at that. "Then he'd definitely have killed you. If we get married, my parents will want to be there..." she reached over and took his hand._

 _He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand._

" _Relax baby" she soothed._

 _Renee was right of course, she always was. She'd held his hand tightly as she revealed the news of her pregnancy to her dad and he'd given her an emotional hug._

" _My baby is having a baby" he exclaimed, the sound muffled by her hair._

" _You're gonna be a granddad" she laughed, getting choked up._

 _He pulled back, holding her at arms' length before turning to Dean._

" _C'mere son" he pulled Dean into a hug too._

The further Renee's pregnancy progressed, the more nervous Dean got. He was excited, but at the same time absolutely terrified. She was coming up to five months now and still working as hard as ever. But while she normally took the hectic schedule in her stride, the erratic hormones Roman had warned him about were in full swing. So far, she'd covered the whole spectrum from hyper emotional to snappy.

It was hard to handle, to be honest...

" _I feel so heavy..." she complained when he pulled her onto his lap._

" _You're light as a feather, what are you talking about?" he laughed, instinctively resting a hand on her growing bump._

" _You're just saying that..." she pouted._

" _I'm not" he kissed her shoulder. "You look even more gorgeous pregnant"_

" _Really...?" she turned to look at him._

 _He nodded. "I love you so much" he told her._

 _His eyes widened as she burst into tears._

" _What did I say wrong?" he asked, horrified._

" _You love me..." she sobbed._

 _He frowned. "You know I love you..."_

" _I know" she replied, still in hysterics._

" _Then why are you crying?" he asked._

" _I don't know..."_

He sensed a storm coming this morning as they packed their bags for their flight. They'd had two days off to rest and Renee had needed them more than ever. Unfortunately, she'd barely slept and the exhaustion was getting to her. He was surprised she'd managed this long to be honest. But since their alarm woke them up this morning, there'd been a weird atmosphere between them.

Their whole relationship was characterised by their light-hearted, goofy best friend behaviour so whenever she was quiet and moody, he knew something was up.

"Do you know where my comfy shorts are?" he asked, rooting through the clothes in his drawers to find them. He liked to wear them for flights.

"No" she snapped.

"Alright, calm down" he chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere. It didn't.

"Don't tell me to calm down" she replied sharply. "You try getting no sleep and working your ass off even though you feel like shit"

He scoffed, biting his tongue. He so wanted to retort but he didn't want to fight with her. He tried to remind himself that it was her hormones talking.

"Maybe you should ask for a lighter schedule" he suggested, trying to be helpful.

"Ask for a lighter schedule? You're joking right? You want me to turn down work?"

"I don't want you to turn anything down" he sighed, running an exasperated hand over his face. "It was a suggestion"

"Well you don't understand do you?" she snapped.

It took _a lot_ to make him snap, but he was tired too. He'd never slept well and when she couldn't sleep, it kept him awake too.

"You know what? I do understand. I understand fucking perfectly. You think I've slept? You think I don't work my ass off? I wake up every fucking day feeling like shit. I might not have a baby inside me but my lack of womb is about the only thing on my body that doesn't hurt like fuck when I wake up!"

"Good for you" she shot back.

"Even when I feel like shit, I don't take it out on you"

"Okay Mr Perfect" she rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck is this about? Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" he snapped.

"Oh shut up Dean. Not everything is about you"

"Fuck you" he lost it.

Her jaw dropped.

"No. Fuck you"

And with that, she stormed out of the apartment, the door slamming behind her.

Dean sank down onto the bed, trying to take deep breaths until the anger subsided. Sure, they pissed each other off sometimes, but they'd never had an argument like that. He'd never shouted at her like that.

Taking out his phone, he stared at it blankly. She was upset and hormonal and pregnant...she couldn't be wandering about in the mid day Vegas sun. They had a flight to catch in a few hours...

Pressing her name on the screen, he held it to his ear and waited. No answer. Fuck.

He tried again and it went to voicemail.

Running a hand over his face, he grabbed his keys and took the stairs two at a time. Getting out onto the street, he looked left and right, trying to guess which way she'd go. Going on instinct, he turned right and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking quickly and looking around. After ten minutes of walking with no success, he was starting to panic.

He dialled her again. No answer.

It went to voicemail and he cleared his throat. "Renee...please pick up the phone...I'm freaking out..." he sighed. "...please let me know where you are...I'm sorry"

Hanging up, he stopped walking and turned around. She could be anywhere. Walking back towards the apartment block, he called Roman. Before his friend even had a chance to say 'hello', Dean was talking.

"Renee's gone"

"Wait what?" Roman backed up. "What do you mean gone?"

"We had a fight and she just left...I don't know where she is..."

"Did she take the car?" Roman asked.

"No"

"She can't be far then..." his friend tried to comfort.

"Roman she's five months pregnant..."

"Don't panic..."

Dean opened the door to the apartment and nearly sank to his knees with relief. She was there, sitting at the island with a tub of ice cream and tear tracks down her face as though she'd never left.

"She's here man...I gotta go..."

Dean hung up just in time to catch them end of Roman's amused "love you too".

She looked up at him with such sadness that he couldn't help but go to her, wrapping her up in a hug full of relief that she was okay.

"You fucking scared me" he sighed, feeling the little hitches in her breath. "Don't disappear like that"

"I just walked around the building and came back...I thought you left because you were mad" she whispered.

"I went to find you, you idiot" he laughed, pulling back to kiss her. She tasted like vanilla ice cream.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch...I'm just having a hard time controlling my emotions right now"

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I know you can't help it. I need to get better at dealing with this stuff" he admitted, grabbing a spoon for himself and digging into the ice cream.

"I love you" she took his hand across the counter.

"I love you too" he squeezed it, leaning across the island to give her a real kiss.

She smirked.

"What?" he asked, a smile on his face.

She blushed.

"Really...what?" he pushed.

"I'm horny..."

Angry to upset to hungry to horny...these mood swings were certainly keeping him on his toes.

 **\- x -**

 **Drop me a review if you liked it and let me what you think!**


End file.
